


Black Latex Continuation

by Djill101



Series: Black Latex [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dominatrix, F/M, Mild Gore, Sub!Eddie, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djill101/pseuds/Djill101
Summary: A continuation of Black Latex, in which Eddie does some more research, Venom grows hungry for something else, and Reader just tries to go to work and get home again in one piece.





	Black Latex Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT AND THE REVIEWS!!! To be honest, I kind of think that the first chapter can possibly work as a standalone piece, or even as a Venom/Eddie piece. But I already submitted these on my tumblr but you know the only erotica that is allowed to exist on that site are virus contaminated porn bots :)

During your daily commute, you usually weren’t much for talking. You kept only one headphone in your head, leaving your other ear opened to listen out for anything potentially life threatening: aliens, super spies, or super alien spies. Entertaining yourself took a matter of scrolling through your newsfeed to find out who the latest and greatest superhero was, or who the new big bad was. Your eyes remained glued to the screen of your phone. The latest model of course. It was nice to have money again.

You discreetly checked yourself out in the subway window’s reflection. Yep. Same old, same old. A little chunkier than what was considered ‘fashionable’ but that didn’t bother you. Your body was fine the way it was, and your clients never complained. You took pride in the fact that you filled out your corsets well. Not many knew the confidence that having that tightness provided. It was in a way, your own personal superhero uniform. 

Except you couldn’t imagine any superhero asking you about your extra services… But who could say? Your nude coloured lips twisted into a wry smile at the thought of having Captain America on his knees. Hey, stranger things had happened. But in actuality, you probably wouldn’t ever get involved. You knew that things never went well for the paramours of heroes anyways. At least not in most movies. Besides that, it wasn’t just their privacy you had to protect, but it was yours too. 

As you descended onto the platform, you cast a careful glance around the area and kept your bag close to you. A lot of pick-pockets frequented the area and lately, you had been feeling paranoid. Like someone was watching you.

He was watching you, but you didn’t know it yet.

In your line of work, it was hard not to feel a little on edge. Not because you felt wrong with what you were doing but there always the fear that one of your clients would reveal your secret identity to the world. There was also a fine legal line you drew. Hey, you paid taxes on what you made, but you put it down as ‘personal meditation sessions.’ 

It was only a few years ago that this all began. You had a taste of that sort of betrayal. You were having a hell of a time trying to make ends meet, and quite frankly, you were sick of living off of cup-a-noodles. So, you went on the internet one night, desperately searching for something to get you by. The ideal waitress/barista jobs were all taken and you did not have the energy after doing all of the mountains of homework. Your life was not easy. No one’s life was easy, really. But, unlike the plethora of students that filled the lecture halls, some paying attention and others watching Netflix on the latest laptop, you were shouldering the cost of your education. You and student loans. 

With mounting frustration, your mind began to consider alternative methods. You were new to a lot of things, it was true. one of these things was privacy- true privacy. Living in a foster home and sharing a room with three other girls up until the moment you moved out did not allow for a lot of opportunity to…explore. But you had your tastes. And you were familiar with them. From the first time you watched a superhero movie with a female villain dressed in all leather, barking out orders, you felt yourself intrigued. 

That was when you found it. A job. A very, very different sort of job. And shit, it paid well. That was how it got started. Using some guy as a footstool, yelling at him, and dressing in an outfit that he picked for you, wasn’t a conventional method of making money. But it was fun. You liked it, a lot. And you were good at it.

The hairy bit which taught you a valuable lesson in discretion was when one of your clients happened to be one of your classmates. Popular, rich, a jerk. Apparently, this was new to him too. Even after going through the rules and making sure that you knew what he wanted, the next day, you were called into one of the offices on the campus. Police officers were there. Apparently, the jerk didn’t like the session or feel too good about himself afterwards. You spent a night in a jail cell for prostitution. 

Humiliated, angry, and betrayed, you swore it all off for good. Until, the charges were suddenly dropped due to insufficient evidence. Afterwards, you received a call from the same jerk but it wasn’t him, it was the jerk’s father. He had hijacked his cellphone.

Yep.

Like father, like son.

Oh, and you made him pay an obscene amount of money for what you did to him.

And he had friends. Rich friends.

As you exited the station, you kept your head high. Posture was important. Instinctually, it was imperative to show potential predators that you were not so easily cowed. The feeling returned and you cast a glance around. 

Security personnel chatted while looking bored behind the Help Desk. The station wasn’t packed but you could spot no one who looked too out of place there. You picked up your pace which was easy to do in your comfortable walking shoes. The place you worked at thankfully was more about comfort than appearance. Your day job required a lot of standing in one place- masseuse. 

It was ironic. You spent all day massaging clients and being at their beck and call while holding their comfort entirely in your hands. Then at night, you whipped and chained someone for a much different sort of comfort.  
…

**She knows we’re watching…**

Eddie felt his own paranoia spike which was not helped by the symbiote’s assessment of the target. “She doesn’t know, she’s just being careful.” He mumbled to himself, watching as you walked confidently through the small crowd. Venom could see that it was just a face she put on. He was good at seeing through such faces.

You were not in your element out in the open. Not like in the apartment. Eddie reminded him to focus before they got too distracted. Not like the creature couldn’t find you. They had gone back to the apartment and followed you when you left. 

It was clear to them that you would need to have more than one occupation to afford such a large living space. He was curious to see what you did in the daylight hours. Venom was curious about you as a person and as a species; he seemed to think that you defied human nature, and must have been something more. Eddie assured him that you were indeed human, and the symbiote shared everything with the man, even his attraction to said species. Still, the symbiote felt that this was different than Eddie’s other paramours.

He followed you to a massage parlour which looked to have a middle to high class clientele. Watching from a coffee shop across the street, Eddie wondered if he should have been surprised or not. Your daytime occupation seemed unremarkable to him, yet oddly fitting. He concentrated on his coffee for a little while, piecing together his thoughts and going through his phone. He didn’t even notice you leave the little building and cross the street. 

Apartment, place of occupation, and after hours activities…The reporter knew everything interesting about you except for a key detail. Your name.

He would need to get your name, he decided. And then….

Then, he would leave you alone. Venom hissed his displeasure in his mind. _You want to pull someone else into our craziness?_

**We deserve a chance. ******

********

****

Eddie shook his head, and squeezed his eyes shut. You would really have to be superhuman to even think of him in a sexual way. He wouldn’t force his presence on you. Why would you want that? This was stupid- Hastily, he stood up. 

You weren’t looking where you were going, which was unusual, but one of your clients forgot which night they were booked for, and he was a big deal client. So you were too busy going through the schedule in your little diary to notice the hulking man standing in front of you.

“Oomf,” Immediately, you bounced right off of the wall of hard flesh. Losing your balance, you threw your hands back to break your fall, and your body tensed, waiting for the ground to meet you.

Hands shot out almost immediately, one wrapping around your arm and the other pushing on your lower back. Your eyes fluttered opened and widened to find yourself in the arms of probably one of the most attractive people you had encountered. Or maybe it was your almost fall and general jitteriness that made your heart pound for a couple of moments as you stared into his warm eyes.

“I am so sorry! Thank you for, um, catching me,” You found your voice when you realized that he was holding you up like a romantic protagonist. Quickly, you righted yourself but he kept his arms around you.

The man seemed to be at a loss for words and briefly you feared that you had somehow frightened him, when he grinned, “Anytime,”

The swaggering confidence did something to you and you felt a slow smile come across your stunned features. Normally, you didn’t do this, but there was something drawing you into him, something your caffeine lacking mind couldn’t look past. “You don’t have to let go, but I feel like you should before people start staring,”

He let go of you and cleared his throat. “Ahem, sorry about that. I just- um, my name’s Eddie, Eddie Brock.”

“Hi, Eddie Brock,” You flashed him a nice smile but you didn’t know this man. Well, you knew his name now but that was not quite the same. As attractive as he was with his warm eyes and plump lips-

“I’m a reporter.”

Your smile fell. Of course. What would an attractive guy like this want with someone like you? He was probably already in a happy relationship anyways. “That’s nice to know.” Your eyes dodged around, signalling the end of the conversation. 

“But I’m not- I mean, I don’t want to do a story on you or anything,” He took a step forward.

“A story about a masseuse,” You looked back at him. “Why not?”

He flushed and this time he looked around. “No, not that job. Your … other job.”

How did he know? Well, your clients were well connected and some were quite famous, or infamous. Dammit, you should have never gotten involved in the political arena. 

“Mr. Brock, I am going to be late for my job. My only job where you’re concerned,” You sniffed and moved past him, not missing the way his eyes seized you up. For a moment, you had the distinct feeling he was going to throw you over his shoulder right then and there. You were almost surprised when he didn’t. 

It had been a long time since Eddie had to physically struggle to hold back Venom. These days, they had a good line of communication which prevented the mishaps and violent lash outs that defined the reporter’s early years as Venom. Now, watching his prey- no, not his prey- his current obsession walk tall and away from him was almost painful. 

The symbiote wanted to consume her. Not in the usual sense. He wanted to devour her in a very unusual sense and he wanted to devour her now. He wanted to show himself to her, and to see how she would react. He wanted her to see him, all of him. 

_Not now. You can’t-_

**We can do whatever we want.**

_She won’t like it. And if she doesn’t like it, then it’s not happening._

Venom was annoyed more than anything. Human society was full of time consuming rituals that just had to be performed before doing anything remotely fun or useful. Venom wanted the woman. Eddie’s warnings and his own confusion stopped him from securing her in their webs and taking off with her right then and there. Still…his host was right: if she didn’t want to come to Venom, then he couldn’t make her. 

She walked back across the street with her beverages and Eddie slunk back out of the shop. He had to have a serious mental discussion with the alien inhabiting his body before they could even think of showing themselves with her. As much as the reporter liked the idea of being bossed around and chained up, Venom was a different creature.  
.

This situation was so cliched, you thought to yourself as you avoided the gaze of the definitely drunk passengers on the subway car. Your phone was clutched tightly in your hand and some part of you screamed at you to just dial 911 right then and there, but then, what if you were just being paranoid-

The train stopped. Quickly, you stepped out and much to your dismay, the two men followed. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-

You broke out into a run as soon as you got to the street which was empty now because of course it was. Where were you even going to run?

They followed and laughed when you dropped your phone. Fuck. No time. You kept running, your heart beating out of your chest.

Of course, they chased you into an alley. It was one thing to read about this sort of thing happening and it was another thing to have it happen to you in real life. Gone was all of your bravado and tears sprang to your eyes as they approached slowly. One of them took a knife out of their pocket and you knew that they weren’t just looking for your wallet. 

You pressed yourself against the wall and felt your breath hitch as they got closer and closer-

Suddenly, the dim light of the alley went out- or was it covered? And then there were screams. 

Then, there was the sound of a couple of things hitting the ground. You weren’t sure what was happening. When you would look back at this night years later, the attempted assault would be the least memorable part for you. 

What you would remember would be the large, hulking black mass coming out of the shadows. You would remember the way he growled when he took your form in. And you would remember how he began to crawl towards you on his hands and feet like an animal. You would also remember the feeling of his clawed hands wrapped around your calf. And then, the other went around your entire thigh. And finally-

“ **Mistress** ,” His voice came out in an odd sort of rasp followed by a rumbling which resonated through your own body. He was purring.

You held the wall for support but your knees still buckled beneath you. Your breaths came in short gasps and you felt it very difficult in that moment to be anything but terrified. At some point, you collapsed. Your mind was half aware of your body being folded over the thing’s giant shoulder. 

The dismembered hand of one of your attackers met your eyes when he carried you out of the alleyway and you passed out fully.


End file.
